omega_sagafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Blake
Benjamin William Blake wurde am 4. August 2015 als Sohn von Edward Blake und Laura Veidt in Sheffield, UK geboren. Über seine Vorgeschichte ist sonst bislang wenig bekannt. Er ist Gruppensprecher der Patienten auf der Insel. Ben wird als hagerer, hochgewachsener Junge mi kurzen, roten Haaren beschrieben. Biographie Vor der "Insel" Ben redet wenig über seine Vergangenheit. Aus seiner Patientenakte geht hervor, dass er sich wohl mit seinem mittlerweile verstorbenen Vater entzweit hat. Auch mit seinen Geschwistern scheint er zerstritten zu sein, da er angibt, sich von ihnen verraten zu fühlen. Ferner kannte er Dr. Bonelli wohl schon, ehe er eingewiesen wurde. Sam und Simon suchen Ben im St. Aloisius Jugendheim auf. Auf die Frage, wer er sei, erwidert Ben Simon: „‚Ich bin Salomo. Ich bin der arme König Salomo.’ Hilft dir das weiter?“ Er spielt damit auf das Drama "Die Physiker" von Friedrich Dürrenmatt an. Auf der "Insel" Am 22. November 2028 wird Ben auf Die Insel eingewiesen. Aus der Patientenakte geht hervor, dass er von Bonelli persönlich behandelt wird: "Der Patient unterliegt besonderer Beobachtung von Dr. Bonelli, der nun wiederholt darauf hingewiesen hat, dass Ben ein 'spezieller Fall' sei." Zunächst bewohnt Ben das Zimmer gegenüber dem Betreuerzimmer mit Ron und Jonas. Im Februar 2029 teilt er sich das Zimmer noch mit Thomas und Andreas, welches im März von Andreas und Peter bewohnt wird. Thomas und Ben sind an das andere Flurende umgezogen, wo sie nun mit Jakob zusammen wohnen. Ben nimmt Jakob an dessen ersten Tag bereits unter seine Fittiche, obgleich Ben sogar etwas jünger ist. Zwischen den beiden Patienten entsteht rasch eine enge Freundschaft. Ben setzt sich aber auch für andere Patienten immer wieder ein. Am 3. März verlässt er wutentbrannt die Station. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Charakterisierung Ben hält andere Menschen zumeist auf Distanz. Er ist der geborene Zyniker und verteilt ständig sarkastische Spitzen an seine Mitmenschen, damit ihm keiner zu nahe kommt. Ferner gibt er sich bisweilen arrogant und großspurig, was in den meisten Fällen wohl Fassade ist, denn es zeigt sich immer wieder, wie sehr er sich um seine Mitmenschen sorgt und wie ihn Ungerechtigkeiten aufregen. Überhaupt ist sein ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn seine wohl hervorstechendste Eigenschaft. Immer wieder kritisiert er ungerechte Behandlungen und legt sich direkt mit den Betreuern an. Weltanschauung Politik Ben ist überzeugter Pazifist und lehnt jegliche Formen von Gewalt ab, obgleich er Thomas für seine gewalttätigen Ausbrüche nicht verurteilt. Vor allem für sich selbst hat er beschlossen, keinen Gebrauch von Gewalt zu machen, sondern Konflikte mit Worten beizulegen. Ferner macht sich immer wieder eine stark anti-kapitalistische Grundhaltung bei Ben bemerkbar, was den Schluss nahe legt, dass Ben dem Marxismus recht nahe steht. Letztlich zeichnet sich Ben trotz seines oft hitzigen Gemüts aber durch Toleranz gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen und deren Denkweise aus, so lange diesen nicht eine feindseelige Haltung zugrunde liegt. Religion Ben äußert sich immer wieder negativ über religiöse Institutionen und Gott selbst. Ben sieht in Gott - sofern jener existiert - eine von den Menschen entrückte Entität, die sich entweder nicht um ihre Schöpfung sorgt oder sie sogar bewusst quält. Besondere Fähigkeiten Ben besitzt eine Vielzahl ungewöhnlicher Talente und Fähigkeiten: Intelligenz Ben ist ein hochintelligenter Junge und zeigt dies seinem Gegenüber für gewöhnlich auch. Dies stößt bei vielen seiner Mitmenschen zunächst auf Ablehnung, da er auf sie so arrogant und überheblich wirkt. Jedoch urteilt er niemandem ab, sondern respektiert jeden Menschen ungeachtet seiner Fähigkeiten. Rhetorik Ben zeigt sich immer wieder als äußerst redegewandt und spitzzüngig. Trivia *In seinem Mosaiktest gibt Ben als Geschwister "Sam und Dean" an, was eine scherzhafte Anspielung auf die Winchester-Brüder in der Mystery-Serie "Supernatural" sein dürfte. *Bens Krankenversicherungsnummer lautet 4815162342 - dies entspricht den "Lost"-Zahlen *Als Tabea Ben gegenüber Luka erstmals erwähnt, fragt diese: "Ben? Kenobi? Franklin? Kingsley? Linus?" - sie spielt dabei auf den "Star Wars"-Charakter Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi, den amerikanischen Politiker und Erfinder Benjamin Franklin, den Schauspieler Ben Kingsley und den "Lost"-Charakter Benjamin "Ben" Linus an. Ben ist tatsächlich ein großer Fan von "Star Wars" und "Lost". Außerdem zitiert er beim Kaffeetrinken Gandhi, der in der gleichnamigen Filmbiographie von Ben Kingsley dargestellt wurde. Besitztümer Obgleich Ben ein Waise ist, scheint er finanziell gut gestellt zu sein, denn er besitzt eine große Sammlung literarischer und filmischer Werke und geht sehr großzügig mit seinem Besitz um. So äußert er gegenüber Thomas und Andreas, die Dinge, die er in der Klinik zurückgelassen habe, seien "nur Kram". Explizit erwähnt werden folgende Dinge (kursivgedruckte Punkt, hat er in der Klinik gelassen - ggf. ist in Klammern dann der neue Besitzer aufgeführt): Bücher: *Shakespeares gesammelte Werke im Original *John Milton: "Das Verlorene Paradies" *Dante : "Die Göttliche Komödie" *Philip Pullman: "His Dark Materials" (zumindest von "Das magische Messer" befindet sich eine Ausgabe noch in der Klinik) *''Alan Moore: "Watchmen"'' (Thomas) *verschiedene Werke von Bertolt Brecht *Romane von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien *Bücher von Friedrich Dürrenmatt *Stücke von Friedrich Schiller und Gotthold Ephraim Lessing *Viktor Hugo: "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame" *Die Bibel *Der Koran *Bücher über mit altägyptischen Zaubersprüchen, Gebetstexten und Totenriten *Die Apokryphen *Akif Pirincçi: Die "Felidae"-Romane :*"Felidae" :*"Francis" :*"Cave Canem" :*"Das Duell" :*"Salve Roma!" :*''"Schandtat"'' Filme (mehrheitlich BluRays): :*''"The Devil's Backbone"'' :*''"The Fountain"'' :*''"Der Sternwanderer"'' :*''"Wag the Dog"'' :*"Planet der Affen" Sonstiges: :*''ein MP3-Player'' :*''ein weißes Teelicht'' :*''Insektenspray'' :*''eine weiße Steinstatuette'' :*''Schlüsselbund'' :*''goldenes Amulett'' :*''weiße Raubvogelfeder'' :*''dunkelblauer bis violetter Stein'' :*eine mit Notizen versehen Landkarte (siehe Hauptartikel: Bens Karte) :*''Tagebuch (Matthias)'' :*''Handy'' :*''Taschenmesser'' :*''Feuerzeug'' :*Computer :*Dolch :*Kompass :*sein Anhänger Zitate "The Times They are A-Changin'": *„Den Fehler haben sie 2001 schon gemacht. ‚Ein Anschlag? Lasst uns irgendein Land bombardieren, wir treffen schon ein paar Richtige!’ Was da geschehen ist, ist schrecklich, doch es wird nicht ungeschehen gemacht, wenn man noch mehr Menschen abschlachtet. Wo führt das hin? Auge um Auge, bis die ganze Welt blind ist, oder was?“ (über Clemens' Rede) *„Schon wieder Frischfleisch für die Strafkolonie, Mr. Norton?“ (zu Heigl bei Jakobs Aufnahme) *„Ich bin in einer Klapse - wenn man sich da nicht verrückt aufführen darf, wo dann? Bist du vor dem Irrenhaus nicht verrückt, wirst du es spätestens drinnen!“ "My Name is Luka": *„Dieses Faktum tangiert mich nur peripher“ (über die Behauptung, er sei der größte Klugscheißer der Schöpfung) *„Weil wir gleich Kaffeetrinken machen. Das heißt übersetzt: wir hocken bei Kakao, Milch oder Saft, aber auf keinen Fall bei Kaffee, und irgendwelchem Süßkram unserer Wahl zusammen... einige haben Sachen hier im Schrank der Betreuer, andere essen einfach irgendwelche eklig süßen Cornflakes, die von der Klinik gestellt und von der Kasse bezahlt werden. Es ist die einzige sogenannte Mahlzeit, bei der wir essen dürfen, was wir wollen." *„Meine Devise ist ja: ‚Stärke wächst nicht aus körperlicher Kraft – vielmehr aus unbeugsamem Willen.’ Daher geht es mir ganz gut damit, mich nicht dem Willen anderer zu beugen – ungeachtet der Konsequenzen.“ (zu Fromm) *„Nein, und eben weil ich das nicht glaube, widerspreche ich Ihnen auch. Ich bin nicht Ihr Laufbursche. Sie wollen, dass Tabea zurückkommt, dann gehen Sie gefälligst selbst. Denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber diese zwei komischen Gebilde, die da unten aus Ihrer Hüfte rauskommen, nennt man Beine und damit kann man laufen. Also wer ordnet hier wem eine Sonderrolle zu?“ (zu Fromm) * „Ich schwimme nicht aus Prinzip gegen den Strom, sondern aus Überzeugung.“ *„Die einzige Konstante, das, was für alle gilt, sie vereint – vom Bauern bis zum König – ist der Tod, denn der macht keine Unterschiede. Er erfüllt seine Pflicht und macht vor niemandem Halt.“ *„Es wäre platzsparender die bekloppten frei rumlaufen zu lassen und die normalen Menschen in die Psychiatrie zu schicken... wobei ich manchmal denke, dass der Fall schon längst eingetreten ist.“ Analyse Das Schachspiel Namensreferenzen *William Blake war ein britischer Dichter, Philosoph, Maler und Naturmystiker *Benjamin war der jüngste der zwölf Söhne des biblischen Patriarchen Jakob; der Name beduetet so viel wie "Sohn des Rechts" Unbeantwortete Fragen *Warum ist er auf der Station? *Wieso hat er sich mit seiner Familie zerstritten? Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Patienten der Insel Kategorie:Mysterien